Digimon Splash
by JackFlame
Summary: A Splash (A bit of inspiration or creativity with a bit of Drabble) about Izzy and Tai having a talk about feelings. Not IzzyxTai. Planning on making this a two, maybe three, part story.


Izzy was confused. He hadn't seen her in over three years. In person at least. And he hadn't thought about her much aside from the times they talked when Tai or Davis or any of the others called a meeting.

So why was it, that after seeing her in person for the first time in three years, could he think of nothing else but her?

He knew that he liked her, that much was easy to figure out. No, what he was confused about was why it had happened know instead of any other time.

He had thought endlessly on it. But couldn't come up with a answer.

So he did the last thing he ever thought he would do. Ever.

"I like her, I understand that. But what I don't understand, is why now. Why not any of the other times that I've seen her or heard her voice or anything? Why only now?" Izzy asked. Slumping onto the couch.

"Why should it matter if you suddenly like her now instead of any other time?" Tai took a seat across from Izzy.

"Because Tai I..." Izzy faltered. "I... I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter Izzy. You are making a problem when there doesn't need to be one. You like her and, if I had to guess, you got scared or flustered and made a problem yourself so you could focus on that." Tai stated. Earning an unbelieving look from Izzy. The look died away quickly but Izzy couldn't help but admire Tai in this moment.

Izzy was actually glad he had come to Tai about his new feelings. At first he had expected Tai to laugh and comment that even though he was so smart he couldn't figure out that he liked a girl. But he had been greatly surprised and pleased when Tai's grin, from when he answered the door and saw that it was Izzy, turned serious instead of mocking or smug.

Tai had lead Izzy into the living room and then gotten refreshments for both of them before asking for more details.

A silence had settled around them as Izzy silently praised how mature Tai was being. Not to mention helpful.

Izzy broke the silence with a question.

"What should I do?"

This question startled Tai. Not because he hadn't been expecting Izzy to ask it. But because Izzy had looked Tai right in the eyes, and asked; not for confirmation on anything he had concocted in his head to do about the situation. No. He asked wholly and completely, because he had no idea of what to do.

Tai set down his glass and regarded Izzy seriously. Perhaps the most serious he had ever regarded him.

For a solid minute. Both of them sat and stared at each other. Unblinking and unmoving.

Finally Tai spoke. But not before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Honestly Izzy? I don't know what you should do either." Izzy sighed and slumped back. "But I do know one thing." Tai continued. Izzy sat up slightly. Listening intently.

"If you don't tell her, you will regret it."

Izzy's eyes widened as he remembered Tai confiding in him one evening a couple years ago, after Matt and Sora had started dating, that he had feelings for Sora and that it was killing him seeing them together and not being able to truly feel happy for them.

Izzy had deducted that Tai hadn't been looking for words of wisdom that day but instead for an ear that would hear him out. Which perfectly suited Izzy considering that anything he could have or would have said, would have been no help to him.

Another minute passed in complete silence as both boys thought on what had been said.

Izzy, after coming to a conclusion, stood up abruptly and thanked Tai for listening to him and offering what he could for advice. Tai nodded and met him at the door.

"If you ever need to talk Izzy, or just an ear to listen, I'll be there."

Izzy thanked him again and offered Tai the same.

Back in his own home Izzy made a quick phone call.

"Hello?" A bubbly and sweet voice answered. Izzy grinned nervously as he took a deep breath.

"Mimi? Hi, it's Izzy. I was wondering if you could meet me at the park in about an hour?"


End file.
